


Letting Go

by dancinluv



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie helps Ichabod cope in his emotional state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place not too long after the events of the season finale.

"Crane you have to eat" she stands over him looking at him through painful eyes. He slowly shakes his head no. He sits at the table, his head bowed a little, disheartened eyes staring off out in the windows direction, watching nothing really. His mind was elsewhere, lost in thought about all that has occurred within the past week. To know he had to make a wise rash choice and end his wife's life, to watch her die in his arms, to loose his son not too long before that. His mind was still in shock. Abbie did feel for him, she couldn't imagine or fathom the degree of emotional anguish he must of been feeling but she had an idea by observing the state he was in.

"You haven't eaten much the past four days. I made your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes." she voiced brightly, attempting to put light in the mood.

"Forgive me Miss Mills but I do not have much of an appetite." he said lowly, keeping his eyes adrift.

She places her hand on his shoulder giving it a slight squeeze "Alright, well I'll leave it here in case you feel a little hungry later. Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

He slowly turns his head to look up at her "Not particularly. I'm not up to partaking in a any leisure activities today."

She takes in a small breath and exhales deeply. "Would you like to read something?"

"Sure." he nods mildly.

Abbie pats his shoulder, smiling with ease. She walks to a book shelf and looks over all the books displayed on the shelf, checking out her options. She wanted to find something uplifting for Crane to read, a book that would help take his mind off of the tragic event that took place a week ago. She spots a book that she'll think he'll enjoy. She takes it off the shelf and strides to where he sitting. She hands the book to him. He slowly takes it from her grasp and reads the title carefully. "The Adventures of Captain Black Sparrow?"

"Yeah, talks bout his adventures sailing the seven seas. I think it'd be a good read for you."

He looks at her then back at the book in question and then back to her. "Thank you Miss Mills. I will give this story a try." He gets up and makes his way over to the couch and sits down. He hesitantly opens up the book to begin his read pretending to be interested in a story, which the synopsis sounded a bit cheesy to him. Abbie was glad to see him at least make an effort to do something to try and distract his himself from dwelling on all that 's happened.

"I'll be over here at the table reading Grace's journal. She pulls the journal out from her bag. Taking a seat, she opens up the journal from where she bookmarked her page. The scripture mainly gave detailed instructions and advisories for the reversal time traveling spell. She flipped ahead to the next pages, trying to find any other information on any other encounters Grace Dixon had dealing with witches, warlocks, anything that will help her understand what her and partner are up against.

 

An hour later, Abbie looks up at Crane to see him passed out on the couch. His head drooped to the side of his shoulder, his body was leaning to the left near the arm of the sofa, the book she gave him faced down in his lap still in his grip. She couldn't help think how cute he looked when he's asleep. She got up from her chair and grabbed the throw that was folded over the back of the couch, carefully pulls the book from out of his loose grasp and places it quietly on the coffee table. She blankets the throw over his body and bends over to give him a kiss to his forehead. It was a friendly loving gesture she did without thinking. She walks back to the table to return to the journal.

 

Another couple of hours go by, Crane wakes up abruptly, breathing heavily from the nightmare he had about Katrina. He looks around as if he'd forgotten where he was. He sees Abbie asleep at the table with her arms folded across each other, tucked underneath her head. He removes the throw from his body and walks over to her. He closes the journal and brushes a piece of hair back behind her ear that has hangs near her closed eye.  He smiles at her endearingly. Noticing her body shivers a little, he goes to grab his coat from the coat rack and drapes it over her back. He walks away to step out of the cabin for some fresh air.

 

Thirty minutes later, Abbie wakes up and lifts her head, blinks and rubs her eyes from sleep. She looks over at the couch and doesn't see Crane. As she sits up straight she felt a heavy material covering her back and looked over her shoulders to see Crane's coat wrapped snugly around her body.  She stands up slowly and calls out his name. When she doesn't receive an answer she checks outside. As soon as she opens the door she witnesses Crane sitting down on the porch steps. He stares out into the distance looking as if he's in deep thought.

"Crane?"

He turns his head to look back at her. "Leftenant?."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." he does his best to show her a convinced smile that he actually was alright but he wasn't a hundred percent still. The book she gave him wasn't much help, it only bored him and put him to sleep.

"thank you for the coat."

"No matter. The cabin can be quite cold. I suppose I should get a fire started to help the matter." He rises to his feet to head back in.

"Sounds like a good idea. While your doing that, I'll make us some tea."

He nods. They both head back inside. Abbie goes to the kitchen and pulls out a box of tea bags, Crane went to the back of the cabin to gather a bundle of wood that was in a pile on the ground by the back door. He returns carrying an armful of wood and discards them into the fire place. He grabs a match from the mantel, lights it and throws it onto the logs. Abbie opens the cupboards looking around for some sugar while the water was heating up. He walks to the kitchen and stops before fully entering. His mind quickly rewound back to loosing his wife and son, to how evil won over his family, claimed their soul and took them away from him.

"Crane would you like honey or sugar in your tea?" when she didn't hear a response she looked back to see his eyes in deep thought. She slowly closes the cupboard and steps closer to him. His eyes look away from hers solemnly, a few tears formed around his pupils. "Crane" she softly said. "At some point, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. You are stronger than this." she gently strokes the side of his cheek bone with the tip of her fingers.

"I. am. not." he softly voices gutturally. He swallows hard, doing his best to hold back a sob.

"You are. You've shown me how strong you can be." she assures calmly still caressing his face.  "You made a tough decision and I know how hard that must have been for you. I really am sorry about Katrina and your son but you have to keep moving forward with your life. You are here for a reason and I think you owe it to yourself to fulfill the rest of your life here."

His eyes slowly moves to look into hers, she looks at him with sincerity and love. "When does the pain end? I no longer wish to feel such anguish inside my soul. Please... take the pain away." he blinks a tear out from the corner of his eye.

Abbie creases her brow in compassion, cupping the side of his face "how?"

He shakes his head, his spirit feeling beaten down "Anything. Anything you can." He breaths out in a sob. He presses his forehead against hers.

She slides her hand from his face through the side of his hair, holding the back of his head, pulling him down to kiss his tears tenderly away, her mouth sliding from the top of his cheek bone down to his lips. He enraptures her lips, holding her by her waist. She adjusts her hands to hold his face close to hers. His lips move smoothly against hers for a minute before she pulls away. He draws his head back, observing her stunned, fearful eyes. She briefly pulls herself away out of his grasp and retreats into the kitchen again to finish making tea.

"Miss Mills?' he called out huskily. She opened the cupboards, searching for sugar cubes.

"Hey, how bout sugar, you like sugar, don't you? I know there has to be some sugar around here,somewhere. I'm sure we bought some the time we had went to target to buy you supplies for the cabin." she spots the honey jar, " Or we could do honey" she speaks continuously, trying to change the subject and shift the awkward mood she was feeling to keep herself from allowing the kiss effect her, which it was beginning to do, in a good way. At the same time Abbie was afraid of how the kiss was affecting her emotionally and mentally. At that moment she had a hard time thinking straight. She needed to be strong for Crane, not weak, especially in his time of need. She didn't want to seem vulnerable and damn, his incredible soft lips because that was all she could think about after that one simple kiss. She continues her babbling while Crane approaches her slowly from behind.

"Abbie?"

"Honey might be better, gives it a nice touch, goes smoothly down your throat." She grabs the honey jar and turns to see Crane standing directly in front of her, closing off the space between them. She pauses, gazing into his eyes nervously. He peers back into hers unafraid. He takes the jar from her hand and places it on the counter behind her. He cups the side of her face, leans in and kisses her sweetly on her lips. She flutters her eyes closed, allowing herself to indulge in his soft touch. The kiss becomes more intense, trying to feel every bit of her warmth, her comfort, trying to drown all his pain away, just to feel something. Abbie kisses him back with the same emotion, showing him that everything will be alright, she's there for him, he has her, she's not going anywhere, giving him the security he needs.

He wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her up onto the counter, kissing her fiercely. Abbie encircles her arms around his neck, rummaging her hands through his hair. He pulls her close against his body, afraid of letting go, afraid if he does, she too will be lost to him. They secure their lips around each others, neither one never wanting to let go. He lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom still kissing her fervently. Once they make it to the bedroom, he momentarily breaks away from their kiss, gently laying her down on the bed, hovering over her, finding her lips again. They take turns undressing each other without uttering a word. He gives Abbie soft tender kisses to her body from her waist all the way back to her lips. He stops for a moment to look deep into her brown orbs, taking in her angelic beauty, looking down at her with affection while tracing his thumbs in a circle around her cheek as he cups the side of her face. She brings his face close to hers, kissing him lovingly as she lowers her hand to intertwine her fingers with his. He brings their hand up above her head, shifting his body in align with her center. Slowly he enters himself inside of her, moaning into their kiss, Abbie parts away from his mouth briefly gasping from how sensational he feels inside her. At first they make love slowly with care. He continues to kiss her tenderly on her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, keeping her relaxed and at ease. He was worried as tiny as she was, the size of him would cause her to feel discomfort but in a short period of time, his fear faded when he felt how Abbie was taking in his whole entire length so easily. Abbie held his body close to hers, comforting him as much as she could. She loved the warmth of his skin, the cooing noises he made as he thrust gently inside of her. Eventually their love making transitioned into a needy hunger for each others taste, as his thrusts picked up speed, both fervently grinding their hips against each others. Abbie grabs the back of his hair as she came, he bites down on her shoulder reaching his own climax not long after.  Both of them panting hard, breathing into each others skin. Her mouth panting the side of his cheek, his mouth still placed on her shoulder. He lifts his head up to look into her eyes. She brushes his damp hair from the perspiration away from his eye and he does the same for her. He rolls off of her collapsing onto his back finally catching his breath. Abbie rolls to her side and holds him around his waist resting her head on his chest. He wraps his arm around her back, holding her securely close to him.

 

Later in the afternoon, Abbie awakens and looks up to see Ichabod still asleep. She loves watching him sleep, he looked like an angel to her. A mischievous thought passed through her mind. She smiles, deciding to act on it. She takes the end of her hair and sweeps it faintly across the tip of his nose. Still asleep, he wiggles his nostrils a little. She sweeps her hair across his nose again. He swipes at his nose unconsciously. She giggles quietly. She does it once more. He swipes at his nose again, turning his head to face the other way. She covers her mouth giggling a little louder. This time, Abbie takes her hair and brushes it across his ear, he swipes at his ear and wakes up abruptly. He looks over to her in confusion when he sees her laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You. That's what's funny."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing Crane." she responds with a chuckle. "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well and yourself?" he sits up rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms.

"I slept good."

"What time do you have?" he asked looking at her.

She looks at the alarm clock on the end table. "Wow. It's already four o clock."

"Four did you say?"

"Yeah. We must of slept the afternoon away." she rubs her hand up and down his back.

"Hm."

"How are you feeling?"

A took a moment to think, he wasn't sure how to explain what he was feeling, after what had taken place between them. All he knew was that it left him feeling better than before. "Hungry." He raises a brow, smirking blithely at her.

"Sex does that to you."

"I see." he lowers back down. moving to hover over her body, giving her a sensual kiss to her lips. "Have you saved the chocolate chip pancakes you made for me earlier?"

"Mmm.,, hmm. They are right where I left them on the table."

He kisses her again and parts away to get himself out of bed. Abbie takes site of his nice physique before he goes to pick his clothes up off of the floor. "Will you join me?" he asked while getting dressed.

"Not really in the mood for pancakes. More like, pizza."

"Both sound good actually."

"Okay pizza and pancakes it is. I'll order pizza now." she gets out of bed and walks to the other side of the room to grab her clothes as well. Crane does a double take when he views her well defined shapely figure. Abbie caught him gawking at her with his mouth open.

She giggles bashfully. "Crane,"

"Yes" he answered hoarsely.

"Close your mouth"

He quickly snaps his mouth shut looking embarrassed.

 

Weeks went by with Abbie by Ichabod's side. He felt better with each passing day. No longer did he keep blaming himself for the event that took place with Katrina and his son. Ever since their sexual encounter, they've engaged in more activities together, staying closely by each others side, looking out for one another.

There came a night Abbie and Crane discussed where their relationship was headed and how it would change their roles as witnesses. In conclusion, they both agreed to take it one day at a time and not think too far into the future as to how it will change or alter their friendship. They knew they had undeniable feelings for one another. On the physical side, the attraction was definitely evident. They both decided to not give into their desires for each other and remained focus on the duty they have to fulfill in the world.

There was a night where Ichabod, Abbie, Jenny and Frank all went out for drinks at their favorite pub. Abbie excused herself for a moment to pick a song to play at the jukebox. When she returned she stopped by a pool table and stood there witnessing all the people she loved gathered around at the bar table. All of them laughing, talking amongst each other about the good things that town had to offer, making the best of the night. She loved watching them enjoying their time together. Abbie couldn't help but smile at the treasured scene. She didn't know when she last seen Ichabod so happy. He actually was smiling and laughing along with Jenny and Frank. His eyes caught hers staring. He excused himself from the table and walked over to Abbie. Frank and Jenny watched observantly. Abbie smiles warmly at him.

"Having fun?"

"Quite so. I have not had this much fun since our night here when we sang karaoke together."

She looks deeply into his bright eyes, she wanted to kiss him so badly but didn't want to make a scene in front of Frank and Jenny.

"Yeah. That was a fun night." his eyes bore into hers intensely, feeling the urge to kiss her just as bad. She steps away to break the sexual tension "Come on. Lets get back to our company." They go back over to the table to join the other two.

 

Later that evening, Ichabod is laying behind Abbie on her side, thrusting inside of her from behind.  His arm is hooked underneath her leg, lifting above his so he can have better access to her center. Her arm is hooked around his head as his mouth is sucking on the side of her neck. They couldn't hold back what they hungered for in the past weeks. They needed to feel each others touch, give each other comfort in a way a hug could not suffice. He needed her just as much as she needed him. It was no longer about him needing to take his pain away, their intimacy meant more to him now. He truly felt deep emotions for Abbie. Her reasons were the same as his, she did have loving feelings for Ichabod but wasn't fully ready to confess the words "I love you" to him. She was sure In time she would but not in that moment even though her actions spoke clearly enough that he knew.

His other hand cups her breast while he kisses her mouth in sentiment. He fucks her hard and fast near the end bringing her to an intensified orgasm. She cried out his name as she came in heavy breaths. Her reaction was enough to bring him to his peak, groaning hard into the back of her neck. He lowers her leg and rolls on his back, breathing deeply,collecting himself. Abbie rolls on her back as well with her legs sprawled out.

"Wow." was all she could muster up to say.

"Indeed."

They both lie there, sated and exhausted.

 

The following morning, Ichabod returns to the building where he'd lost his wife and son. His reasons for his return was to put closer on their death. He needed to recognize the madness that occurred was not his fault, none of it could have been stopped any other way. Abbie was right, he couldn't keep dwelling on the past, it was time to move on and move forward with his life.  

He walks into the room holding two stemmed carnations. He looks pensively down at the floor where his wife died in his arms. He steps a little further and stoops down to place the carnations onto the ground. One pink carnation for his wife and one white carnation for his son. He slowly slides off his wedding band and places next to Katrina's flower. He kisses the tip of his fingers and touches the ground sympathetically hoping her and Jeremy are together and are truly happy where ever their spirit roams. He rises up on his feet and leaves the room.

Abbie is leaning against her new car waiting for Ichabod. He exits the building and walks up to her. He hugs her with a tight comforting embrace, happy and thankful she is in his life and he is not truly alone.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yes. I made my peace.... and let go." he voiced softly.

She looks up at him and smiles. "Time does heal all wounds." He nods in agreement. " You ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

They break apart to get inside the car. "So what do you feel like doing?"

"You mentioned something earlier about cheesecake?"

"Oh right, I wanted to take you to a restaurant that has a twenty different types of cheesecakes."

"Sounds delightful." he responded, smiling pleasingly.

 

 


End file.
